I'm Not Afraid
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: The day that she sacrifced herself to save her friends, Thalia was afraid. Of everything. Even if nobody would have guessed it. She knew that she had to do it. What was it like for her? Thalia's POV, a oneshot with a crappy summary.


**Hello, everyone! I'm trying to think of more detail for my next chapter in the House of Hades. Sometimes writing something different inspires me though. **

**This idea came to me randomly. I woke up this morning and was like, "Whoa! That would be a good story to write!"**

**And so, I created I'm Not Afraid, a story about Thalia Grace and the sacrifice she made to svae her friends.**

**Enjoy!**

**-KOOK**

* * *

"Come on, Annabeth! We need to get to that hill!" Luke yells to the younger girl.

"This way!" Grover yells.

Grover is a satyr. Half human, half goat. He's scrawny as ever. I can't help but be thankful for him, though. He found us this morning, said he was a protector. You know, to protect us from monsters.

I'm in the back, brandishing my shield, Aegis. There's a whole legion of monsters behind us. Hellhounds, dracnae, empousai, and more. You name it, we've got it chasing us. The one that I'm the most worried about is that drakon.

The thing is at least three hundred feet long, and thicker than a U-Haul truck. It has hard plated skin, making it harder to injure. Its eyes are horrible. They're milky white, with only small green puipils that seem to bore straight through you. It's fangs are about a yard long and extremely sharp. Oh, and they're dripping with venom. Joy.

Annabeth is clearly exhausted. The poor thing didn't eat at all yesterday since they burned our safe house. She's tripping over her own feet, despite Luke's hand grasping hers. She's panting and wheezing. A seven-year-old shouldn't have to put up with all of this. Whoever her godly parent is, I'm hoping that they keep her safe.

We've reached the hill now, though my leg is killing me. We were able to rest a little bit after we went to Luke's old house, which was a frightening experience. Anyway, that rest still wasn't enough for my leg to heal fully. And an uphill sppritnt can _not _be good for it. At least I'll try.

"Thalia, hurry!" Annabeth squeaks. Her, Luke, and Grover are already a couple yards ahead of me.

"I know, kiddo. I'm trying!" I say, running as fast as I can. I hear the monsters gaining on us. A terrible roar echos through the whole area. The drakon.

I finally reach the top of the hill, where the other three are waiting. I'm gasping for air.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Luke asks worriedly.

"Not really," I answer. "You and Annabeth need to get down there." I point to the valley below us. There's a strawberry field, a lake, a volleyball court, and other things. A U-shape of buildings is located in the center. Grover told us about this place. Camp Half-Blood. For other people like us.

"You do, too!" Annabeth says.

"Thalia, you can't... you don't mean... you're not saying..." Grover stutters.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Take them down there. The monsters are getting close!"

To prove my point, shouts and growls come from underneath us.

"No! Thalia, don't!" Luke says, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Luke, I have to," I say, my voice breaking a little. "I'm injured. I'll only slow you guys down. But I have my shield. And those monsters are mainly after me. I'm a daughter of Zeus! Forbidden to be born! I can hold them back for a little bit. It'll buy you guys enough time to get down there and get help."

"Thaliaaaaa," Grover bleats with tears in his eyes. "I'm supposed to protect you, not let you sacrifice yourself! You need to come with us!"

"Thalia, what are they talking about?" Annabeth asks.

I look into her big grey eyes. I can't let her die.

I shove Luke and Grover. "Go!"

"Thalia, why are you not coming?" Annabeth says.

"It's alright, kiddo," I say, ruffling her hair. "I'm going to fight the monsters."

"All alone?"

I smile sadly. "Go with Luke, Annabeth. He'll keep you safe. And make sure he stays out of trouble." I try for a smile.

"Thalia-"

"Save it, Luke. They're right behind us. Take her and go! Grover, you too! At least protect two of us."

Annabeth is crying, and Luke has tears in his eyes. But he's trying to stay strong for the little girl. Grover sniffles.

"Now!" I yell, tears falling. "Go now!"

Grover finally nods and pulls my friends down the hill.

"Thalia, no!" Annabeth wails. Luke scoops her up and carries her the rest of the way.

"You guys were great. My first real family. If you promise to remember me, I'll never, _ever_ forget _you_."

"I wouldn't think of it." Luke says. He turns and sprints down the hill.

I have been afraid for the whole journey. Afraid of monsters. Afraid of being found. Afraid of losing Luke and Annabeth. Luke, who I think I might love. Annabeth, the little girl who was like my little sister. I've been afraid of everything, even myself.

Here I am, on top of a hill by myself, waiting for the monsters. I hear them clearly now.

I take a deep breath and turn around to face the army. I'll make my final stand alone, knowing that I saved two, even three lives. A good thing to know.

But now I am standing here, waiting to die. And I, Thalia Grace, am no longer afraid. _O__f anything_.

* * *

**Well, writing this story made me sad. But there aren't many about this. So I made one, and I'm glad that I did!**


End file.
